VG Cats alternate worlds book 1: 1899
by xrz
Summary: In a time where in the west gaming was gambling our two cats become crooks to recover from gaming dues of Leos. Welcome to New Mexico 1899. First book of alternate VG Cats timelines.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own VG Cats_

New Mexico 1899-

**Intro-Aeris Coles journal march 21****st**** 1899**

I've always loathed one week business trips. Long enough to be tired of the road, but not long enough to see anything new. Leo and I just got back from one said trip. I hate being a saleswoman but Leo and I do a good job and were NEXTTECHS best. That means we get a good chunk of money for are three uses: us, our families back in Canada, and our habits namely my smokes and our gambling. Canada, Leo and I were better off there. There we had prospects as land owners (Leo's parents are land owners and I was always his best friend.) and a nice place. Then Leo always a gambler, (He started at age 3 with rocks and got me started about a month later (we were friends since birth since Leo was one hour older and our parents met on the way out of the hospital a few days later (My dad later worked for Leo's after he went bankrupt, I picked up smoking from his tobacco fields.) at age 13 we were already being allowed into games.) yelled at the mayor of are town for not paying debts and got us run out of town) We were 19 for the first day and he yelled at the mayor for not paying up gambling debts (exactly 2 years ago today, were 21 now) and they ran us out of town . So provided with supplies from Leo's parents, we went to the states and got these shit jobs. Luckily we live near a gambling hall and a horse track.

Chapter 1-Double or nothing

**Leos POV**

That's Aeris's first half pack, I wonder what she's writing. She never writes unless it's one of those messed stories about her favorite characters or gambling hall tales. I throw off my dirty and patched brown jacket leaving only my equally patched brown pant and white under shirt, then try to see what she's writing. It's a journal entry about our lives. That's as much as I can tell since Aeris then noticed my ties bell and started strangling me with it; the tie not the bell. "Why are you reading my journal" I manage to pry her hands off my tie, "I just wanted to see what you're writing!" She sighs and sits down rubbing the silver dice I gave her that morning (she gave me the bell when we were age 12) lighting another cigarette she sat back, "Sorry Leo I'm just tired after the trip". I smile, "Understandable, but this should lighten the evening, to tickets to the races" I say pulling them out of my pocket. "Its old Gladyuss versus some foreign horse, it's mostly going to be outsiders". We both jump up and I grab my cap and toss her the three hundred dollars for betting (the rest is for food and we sent some home on the way back). Then with a spring in our respective steps, we head down to the races. I find us seats while Aeris goes to place our bets. I find a good pair near the track, the one we betted on is the third. Aeris comes back with six people betting 300 each on the foreign horse to win. Ones the local kingpin of crime ( or at least that's what is thought) so we know he'll pay up. The matches are two horses doing best of 3 but people bet on the indivual races. The first races go quickly and ours is soon up in race three. Gladyuss is the fastest horse anyone had ever seen but the foreign one outran him easily. He finished a minute ahead of our bet, we owe 1200 dollars, we have 500. The local boss James Thompson comes up to us with the other betters, obviously his thugs. "Pay up you two". Aeris smiles worriedly, "We don't have the money on us but we can get to you in two weeks". "Not acceptable make it one or I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." Were dead, I do the last thing I should've in the one percent chance of it working, I stood up, "Double or nothing!" The whole crowd was watching, Thompson nodded, "Very well". Gladyuss lost again we owed 3600, Thompson stood up, "Remember one week and I expect the money". Then he left and Aeris and I slunk home in shame.

Aeris punched me in the face as soon as I closed the door. "Double or nothing, you idiot! Now we certainly cant get the money, no one will lend us that much, NEXTTECH will kick us out for being in debt for gambling, and well both be out on the street". "Aeris we still have the gun your dad gave us for our trip". "What are we going to do with the rifle, sell it for the hundred its worth"? "That or we could pull a robbery!" "No Leo we aren't criminals"!


	2. MY NAME IS LEO LEONARDO THE 3RD

_I DO NOT OWN VG CATS…..I wish I did though_

**Chapter 2: What Do We Do Now?**

General POV

Day 1 

Aeris walked into the house late after working a late shift at the general store, to find Leo with his head in his hands. "No luck at work"? She commented sinking into the chair across from him. He shook his head, "After the time I accidently blew up the sheriff's office nobody wants to hire me. So I spent the day playing guitar outside bar asking for donations. I made 10 dollars".

Day 2

It was Leos turn to find Aeris crying. He came into her room that night. "We have 100 dollars total earned".

Day 3

Aeris trudged in clutching her side and covered in blood. "AERIS, what happened?" Leo yelled jumping to his feet and helping Aeris to a chair. "I was bringing some of the money to the casino when I was robbed. Were back at square 1". Leo sighed and sank back.

Day 4

Leo spent the entire day caring for Aeris and playing guitar.

Day 5

Leo came home that night to find Aeris tying a bandana on her face wearing black clothes and a hat. She threw him a bandana and a six shooter. "We're not getting the money normally, get ready. We're taking up your idea." "Aeris I was joking". "I'm not". Leo sighed and tied the mask on and pocketed the gun. Then he and Aeris snuck out of there house and to the bank which was open until midnight.

Aeris's POV

This was Leos idea I have no idea why he's complaining. I don't agree with this either but it's our only option. When we reach the bank I hand Leo a bag and walk over to the cashier ignoring all the complaining people in line. He smiles at me, "Miss please go to the back of the line." I shake my head and changing my voice and respond, "Please sir I need to make a fast withdrawal I need to be somewhere really soon." He sighs, "All right mam what account well you be drawing from?" "All of them", I then pull my gun. Suddenly a shot rings out and I glance behind to see a guard aiming his gun at me. He's about to speak but Leo comes out of nowhere and pistol whips him before aiming at the line. He seems to be totally shaken by what just happened. "Now then I need 6000 dollars and the rifle your moving for" I say turning back to the cashier. "He hands me the gun and opens the vault and starts piling money into my bag. "Hey Harris" Leo calls from behind, "what do I do if they won't hand over there cash?" "Give them some encouragement." "Right then hand over your wallet or I start with you". The cashier hands me the bag and I club him, as he crumples I turn and head over to Leo who's standing in front of the bar owner. "NO I refuse to hand over my money." Leo seems unsure and after a moment's hesitation I shoot him in the shoulder. I then grab Leo's hand and pull him out into the street. As we burst into the street we see our boss and I grab him and put a gun to his head. I then pull him along with us as police start to approach us. We run out of town throwing the boss aside the boss and running into the desert. After we lose our pursuers we circle round the town and ditch are clothes and head to the casino.

We make our way to the back and Leo waves to the guy at the door to the bosses' room; "we've got the money" he calls. The man nods and lets us in. We walk into have a tommy gun to both are chests. I spit at James Thompson, "What is the meaning of this you bastard". Thompson leaned back in his chair: "The cops found out who robbed the 3rd bank. We're handing you over to them, well also give back the money and get a larger reward. Apart from what you owe well say that you didn't have all of it with you. Then Leo did something totally awesome, he kicked his attacker in the crotch grabbed his gun and blew the one on me away. By the time I'd grabbed my rifle, Thompson had already made it into the Casino Leo and I chased after him. We ran through the casino shoving past anyone in our way. As we burst outside, Leo caught up to Thompson and grabbed him. "Alright let's have a race, whose faster you or my bullet. If you run fast enough to live you can stay that way. Get running." As a police car came around the corner Leo started counting.

1

The cops rushed into the square.

2

Their cars stopped.

3

They started to climb out.

4

Our boss got out.

5

Leo opened fire with his new tommy gun, "**MY NAME IS LEO LEONARDO THE 3****RD**** *******, REMEMBER THAT NAME! **" Then he turned to our boss "3, 2, 1, **RATTED US OUT YOU BASTARD!" **As our former boss ran I pushed Leo aside and put fired two shots. Surprisingly they both hit were I wanted one on our bosses leg and the other in the car's engine. As it blew Leo and I jumped in one that had pulled up behind us (a reporters car) kicked the driver out and took off.


	3. And here comes the gang (Pantsman)

_I do not own VG Cats._

**Aeris's POV**

I'd never driven a car before, but it turns out it really isn't that hard, especially since the car was already started. I was surprised at how everything had turned out, I hadn't wanted to kill anyone, a quick job and never discuss it again. But I guess it isn't a perfect world… I'm not sleeping for a while. The mob boss killed, our old boss, several cops, we are so ****ing dead. Leo leaned out the window and started shooting at our pursuers; I turned the car through an alley and out of town into the wastes. I looked behind as Leo ducked back inside his gun smoking. He was laughing like an insane cat, "HA, dead there all DEAD." Suddenly his face went pale and he stopped laughing. He buried his face in his hands, "What have I done." I patted him on the back but kept my focused on steering, "Don't worry Leo", he slapped my hand away, "NO IT WON'T BE FINE. Yes it will were going back up North no extraction treaty hopefully." I parked the car which was running out of gas and we started walking toward the next town-well two away from where we started- and finished the mile trek on foot. That night we slept in some guy's barn. We had no money, supplies, or transport. All we had were two guns, robbery time. Two older couples later we bought food and clothes and went to get a room at the local boarding house. 3 days and several stick ups later we bought train tickets and headed east.

An hour later cops caught on but we were already gone, long gone. Three stops later we made our way to the front of the train. Unfortunately some other guys were already doing that. Or trying anyway, they were against the wall with the driver pointing a gun at them. I scrapped him as Leo blasted thru the door grabbing the emergency cord and pulling sharply. Then he clubbed the two guys working with coal. I walked thru the door and kicked the other robbers their guns. They were a Lion, a Demon, and a guy with underpants on his head, I faceplamed. The man with underpants checked his revolver, "So what now?" I gave him a look, "What do you mean?" "Well you saved us so are we going to split this treasure or do we owe you, because I sure hope I don't owe you. I'm late on my mortgage. " Leo ducked back into the carriage from where he had been fighting the engineers, "You know work for us, go rob the train and give us everything you find." The idiot nodded, "seems totally reasonable, by the way our names their Krug and Ternaldo, I'm Scott." Then they sprinted thru the train. But first they went to the back and started coming forward. Leo and I couldn't help laughing as we opened the door to a crowd of angry passengers wanting to know why we stopped.

Leo's tommy encouraged them to take their seats again. He walked down the aisle holding out a bag as people emptied money and valuables. I followed almost a car behind. At one point someone tried to jump him, they couldn't see me I was in between the cars jamming the door. Luckily the doors have windows. About halfway thru we found the others facing off against a platoon of troops. Luckily they couldn't hear us enter and Leo mowed them down. We came into the carriage were the 3 fools we had recruited. Scott handed over the money and started reloading, "So can we go now?" Leo gave him a smile, "Are you joking, why don't you come and work for us. Look at all the money we got, we could do it again!" The three went into a quick conference, I high-fived Leo and we pulled down are bandanas. A few minutes later they came over and Scott held out his hand "deal".


End file.
